Zelda's Strength: An SSBB Story
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: When the Tier List has Zelda at a low spot, she is determined to become stronger. Will a new friend help her reach her goal? Or will she forever be known as one of weakest fighter? I do not own characters, SSBB, etc. SSBB belongs to Nintendo. NEW:ATTENTION! CHAPTER15 AND THE EPILOGUE IS OUUUUTTTTTTTT! YEAHHHHHH! Pairings: ZeldaXLink SamusXMarth and KirbyXJigglypuff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Tier List

It was a busy morning at the Smash Mansion, everyone was buzzing in the lobby waiting for Master Hand. Zelda, who had just walked into the lobby, made her way through the crowd to find Samus, her best friend since Melee.

"Zelda!" exclaimed Samus. "Over here!" Zelda turned to see Samus standing near the front of the crowd and waving to her. Zelda smiled and made her way over.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked.

"Everyone's waiting for Master Hand to put up the newest addition of the tier list!" Samus replied with excitement. Zelda's smile slowly turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" Samus asked.

"Well, every time the Tier List comes in I'm always in a low spot." Zelda answered sadly.

"But Zelda," Samus said, "you beat Fox a week ago, and he's pretty tough, he was number one back in Melee, remember?"

"Yeah, but…" Zelda began to say until Master Hand appeared in front of the characters.

Master Hand didn't speak, he only spoke when something important came up. Instead, he just placed a stack of papers on the Lobby desk and vanished. As soon Master Hand left, everyone stampeded over to the desk to grab a paper. Samus grabbed a copy of the list and searched for her name.

_Number 10: Samus Aran_

"Yes!" Samus cried happily. "I'm Number 10!"

Zelda took her copy and looked it over.

_Number 37: Zelda_

Zelda hands became stiff. She couldn't stop starring at the list. She was second to last on the list, right next to Ganondorf who was number 38. Samus was still grinning until she looked over at Zelda. She walked over to Zelda.

"Oh Zel," Samus comforted softly, "don't feel bad it's only a list." Zelda started to say something until she heard snickers from behind her. She looked behind her to see Falco, Olimar, Snake, and Wario snickering, whispering, and pointing at her.

"If you have something to say to me, go ahead!" Zelda shouted angrily.

Snake walked up to her said in a snobby voice, "Aw don't worry Zelda, it's not a shock that you're low on the list. Everybody saw it coming."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelda replied.

"It means this list is 100% accurate!" laughed Snake. "Maybe you should stick to being Sheik in tournaments."

"Oh shut up!" Zelda yelled back. Snake, Falco, Olimar, and Wario laughed their heads off walked away.

"Don't listen to them, you may be number 37, but you're way more mature than they are," Samus said.

Zelda sighed and said, "Thanks Sammy, but I think I need to be alone for a bit…" Samus nodded and walked off.

….

Later that night, after dinner, everyone headed up to their rooms. As Zelda walked through the hall to get to her room, she could hear the others whispering and laughing behind her back. Bowser and Wolf both gave her snobby looks. Having enough, Zelda found her room, went in, and slammed the door shut. She sat on her bed, trying to resist the urge to cry.

"Maybe a good night sleep will help…" Zelda thought to herself. However when she laid her head on her pillow, she felt a piece paper against her cheek. Startled, Zelda sat straight back up. On her pillow was a small envelope. She ripped the envelope open and found a small note inside.

Dear Zelda,

Meet me at the Bridge of Eldin stage tomorrow after dinner. I can help.

~M

Zelda stared at the note. Who in the world was M? The door of her room swung open. Zelda looked up and quickly stuffed the note into her pillow. At the door was Fox.

"Hey Zel." Fox greeted her.

"Oh, hi Fox," Zelda greeted back, "do you need something?"

"I just came to see if you were okay," Fox replied. "Samus told me about the list."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Zelda said.

Fox nodded. "Well ok, good night, I need to talk to Falco; he always becomes an idiot when the Tier List comes out." Fox shut the door. Zelda slowly took the note out again.

"I need help. And maybe M can give me that," Zelda said to herself. She turned off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: M

The dining room was always crowded in the morning. Usually because everyone tried to get there before Kirby and Yoshi ate all the food. Zelda stood by the door, wondering if she should go in or not.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Zelda thought to herself. She turned to walk back upstairs, but she stopped when her stomach made a loud growl. Zelda sighed and walked into the dining room. She headed over to the buffet where the Smashers got their food. King Dedede was serving the food (because he was being punished for trying destroy Kirby _again_) today. Today the kitchen was serving waffles, bacon, cereal, and eggs. Zelda grabbed a plate and started to reach for some waffles. Suddenly King Dedede blocked the waffles with his hammer.

"Sorry," he said with a smirk on his face, "waffles are only for high tiers." Zelda glared at him. Then she reached for the eggs. King Dedede blocked them as well. Getting impatient, she reached for the bacon. Which was also only for high tiers. "High tiers only," Dedede repeated.

"Well what am I supposed to eat then?" Zelda exclaimed. Dedede pointed to the cereal. Zelda rolled her eyes and grabbed a bowl of cereal. After that, she walked over to a table. As she walked over, Samus and Fox who were already sitting there turned and waved to her. However, right when Zelda was going to sit in the chair, Falco pulled the chair back which caused Zelda to fall.

"Falco!" Fox exclaimed, "Dude, what the heck?!"

"This table is for high tiers only," Falco replied.

Samus stood up and shouted, "The tier list doesn't decide where people sit!"

Falco crossed his arms and said, "It does now. The C.O.H.T. made it a rule last night."

"C.O.H.T.?" Fox asked, "What's that?"

Olimar walked over and answered, "The Council of High Tiers, this mansion needs leaders so we're taking charge! The Tiers in the A and B categories are the leaders, everyone else are our supporters."

"You two should join," Falco said to Samus and Fox, "we could use some more followers."

"No way!" Samus replied.

"Count me out," Fox said, "a council that doesn't even let friends sit together sounds stupid."

"It's ok," Zelda finally said calmly, "I'd rather eat outside anyway." She took her bowl of cereal and stormed out of the room.

Zelda sat on the steps outside the front door of the mansion. She only took a few bites of the cereal. The way the others had acted made her lose her appetite.

…..

That evening, after dinner was over, Snake called out, "All C.O.H.T.s report to the lounge for a meeting!" Falco, Ice Climbers, Pikachu, Olimar, Diddy Kong, Wario, and Marth followed Snake into the lounge and shut the door. Donkey Kong stood outside the door as a guard. Zelda, hiding the note from M in her pocket, slowly crept toward the front door. She reached for the knob when suddenly a voice called out.

"Where you going gorgeous?" Wolf's grunt voice called out.

"For a walk," Zelda answered.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked with an evil grin.

"I mind," Zelda snapped back. "So no."

"Aw come on," Wolf continued, "You know, maybe if you'd be my girl, you could get higher on the tier list."

"I'd rather puke first," Zelda replied. She walked outside and slammed the door shut.

….

The Bridge of Eldin was empty and silent. Zelda slowly walked toward the center.

"Hello?" she called out. "Anyone here?" No respond. Zelda looked down at the note again. "Maybe this was a prank, I should've known."

"This is no prank princess."

Zelda yelped and turned to see two glowing yellow eyes stalking her. Zelda began backing away. A small man walked out. He looked like a blue Kirby, only wearing a mask, with a long dark cape, purple metal shoes, and was holding a sword.

Zelda sighed in relief, "Oh Meta Knight, it's you."

Meta Knight responded, "Forgive me if I startled you."

"It's alright but…" Zelda began. "Wait, why would you help me? You're number 1 on the Tier List."

Meta Knight looked up at the moon and answered, "This Tier List is breaking everyone apart, I may be 1, but I still have my coat of honor. If someone could show the C.O.H.T. that a fighter who supposedly "weak" can be stronger than them, maybe this chaos could end." He turned to Zelda and said, "That's where you come in."

"Me? I don't know Meta Knight…" Zelda doubted, "I mean, I can't even prevent getting kidnapped in my game series."

"Think about it." Meta Knight stated. He walked away and disappeared into the shadows.

"Zelda!" Samus's voice shouted. Zelda turned around to see Samus running towards her. "There you are! I got worried!"

"Sorry to worry you Samus, I was just out for a walk," Zelda apologized.

"Well it's getting late," Samus stated. "Come on, let's head back."

Zelda nodded and began walking back with Samus.

"I can't tell her…" Zelda thought to herself, "Not yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Challenge!

"Give it back!" Jigglypuff cried just as Zelda came downstairs to the lobby. Snake was holding up Jigglypuff's poke'ball while poor Jigglypuff was jumping up and down trying to get it.

"Aw, poor low tier Jigglypuff wants her wittle poke'ball back?" Wario teased. Zelda walked over.

"Guys, leave her alone," Zelda stated. "What did she ever do to you?"

"You don't give _us _orders around here Zelda," Snake replied, "So remember your place here!"

Zelda grabbed the poke'ball and exclaimed, "I liked it better when the stupid Tier List didn't matter to people!" Zelda handed the poke'ball back to Jigglypuff.

"Yeah!" Jigglypuff agreed. "I wish that Tier List would burn in the Flames of Destruction and misery that's located in the Black Hole of Doom for all eternity! Mwhahaha!" Everyone, even Zelda, stared at Jigglypuff. "Uh….I mean….the Tier List is a big meanie?"

"Who cares what you both think?" Wario replied, "You're just low tiers jealous of our superiority." Zelda turned away.

"Jigglypuff," Zelda said gently, "why don't you go play with Kirby?" Jigglypuff nodded and cheerfully floated away. Zelda walked away to the Mansion's Library.

….

Zelda enjoyed the Library, it was one of the most peaceful rooms in the Mansion. Nobody else came often because they were so busy with brawling. Zelda picked out one of her favorite books, Romeo and Juliet, from the shelf.

"Zelda?" a familiar voice whispered. Zelda turned around to see Link. "Whatca reading?" he asked.

"Oh Link…uh…I…I'm reading….the dictionary!" Zelda said while blushing and hid the book behind her back.

Link smiled and laughed, "Zelda, I've known you since we were kids so I think I can tell when you're lying," He quickly took the book from her. "Romeo and Juliet huh? I didn't know you were into romance novels." Zelda remained silent, her cheeks still pink.

"Well….it's a classic story," Zelda finally said.

Link nodded and handed the book back to her, "So Zelda…since low tiers have to sit at a different table…want to sit with me at dinner tonight?" Zelda's cheeks slowly changed from being pink to red.

"Sure," Zelda replied.

….

Link and Zelda walked into the dining room, the tables had been divided into three sections, High Tiers, Middle Tiers, and Low Tiers. Samus and Fox were at the Middle Tiers table, so Zelda couldn't sit with them. However, she was glad to have Link sit with her. They took their seats at a Low Tier table along with Mario, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Ness, and Lucas. Kirby came out of the Kitchen in his chef hat pushing a cart that had bowls of soup on them. He handed a bowl to everyone.

"What kind of soup is this Kirby?" Zelda asked as Kirby handed her a bowl.

"Tomato," Kirby cheerfully answered. "I couldn't make Spicy Curry tonight, sorry if that disappoints you,"

"Not at all!" Link replied. Kirby smiled and walked away. Link turned to Zelda gave her a relieved look. The Smashers weren't fond of Kirby's Spicy Curry, one, because it was WAY too spicy, and two, because after dinner everyone would have stomach aches.

Zelda smiled back, she was about to say something until the High Tier tables began clapping. Link and Zelda looked over and saw that Meta Knight had entered the room.

"Meta Knight, come sit with us number 1!" Olimar cheered. Meta Knight looked around the room.

"Can somebody tell me why the tables are marked?" Meta Knight asked.

"The C.O.H.T. decided to make order in this mansion," Falco answered.

"Order?" Meta Knight said, "The Mansion was fine before all of this."

Falco crossed his arms and said, "Look MK, the C.O.H.T. is in charge now, we high tiers are meant to be in charge."

Meta Knight angrily replied, "You're acting like children!" The high tiers started glaring at Meta Knight.

"Traitor!" Diddy Kong called out.

Meta Knight faced the Middle and Low Tier tables and asked, "Aren't you all tired of only being acknowledged just what number you are on the Tier List?" Some of the Smashers nodded and whispered to each other. Soon many of the Middle and Low Tiers stood up.

"Down with C.O.H.T.! Down with C.O.H.T.! Down with C.O.H.T.!" Many of them chanted.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Snake shouted and threw a small grenade at the floor. When it made a small explosion, everybody went silent.

"Look shorty," Falco explained to Meta Knight, "none of those fighters could beat us, so back off."

"Do not be so cocky Falco; one of them could beat you." Meta Knight said.

"Oh really?" Falco snapped back, "Attention everyone! I, Falco, invite one of you to fight me in a brawl, any volunteers?" Nobody said anything. Meta Knight seemed to look disappointed.

"See Meta Knight? They all know their place." Snake teased.

"I VOLUNTEER!" shouted a voice. Everybody gasped and turned to see Zelda standing up. The C.O.H.T.s looked at each other and began laughing. Falco walked over to Zelda and stared her straight in eyes.

"Back off Zelda," Falco said, "I wouldn't to put you in the Hospital."

Zelda pushed him a little and snapped back, "Oh yeah? Well I'm going to enjoy filling your foul mouth with fist, parrot!"

Falco remained silent, and then softly said, "1 week, 3 o'clock, Final Destination stage, no items."

"Deal." Zelda agreed.

….

Zelda stood in the Lobby with Samus, Fox, and Link.

"Zelda," Samus asked concerned, "Are you sure about this?"

Fox nodded and said, "Yeah, this _Falco _we're talking about, I would be worried if I were you."

Zelda quietly confessed, "I don't what came over me, I was just so angry! Maybe I should back off. I mean…I'm not really that strong."

"_Yet_." Meta Knight corrected as he walked over to the group. "You're not that strong yet, however with some training, you can improve."

Zelda asked nervously, "You mean…you want to train me?" Meta Knight nodded.

Link smiled and said, "That's actually a good idea! Meta Knight is number 1 on the list."

Zelda look at her friends who nodded in agreement. She smiled and answered, "Then I'll do it."

Meta Knight nodded again and stated, "We'll meet at the Bride of Eldin at midnight. For now, rest tonight." He walked away.

Zelda turned to her friends, "Look out C.O.H.T., Zelda's coming after you."

**Hi readers! It's me, grovyrosegirl! Ooh looks Zelda's getting serious!**

** Zelda: So I'm paired with Link? I thought you liked ZeldaXIke? **

** Me: Yeah…I do…, but ZeldaXLink is so much better! Plus, we have a lot of Zelink fans reading this.**

** Zelda: Good point. Wait a minute…you're making me fight Falco?! Are you trying to kill me?! **

** Me: Of course not! You're the main character! The story can't go on without you!**

** Zelda: Yeah but still!**

** Me: Look, **_**I'm **_**the author, so what I say goes!**

** Zelda: Ugh fine.**

** Bye readers! Stay tuned for Chapter 4! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Grovyrosegirl here! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I didn't update in forever! School started and I have other fanfictions I'm working on.**

**But yeah….enjoy!**

…

Chapter 4: Smash Balls and Beam Swords

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Zelda said cheerfully as she swung the beam sword at the target. It had already been 3 days since Meta Knight agreed to train her for her big battle with Falco.

"Yes," Meta Knight agreed, "you have improved greatly since we first began." The Bridge of Eldin was still silent, only the sounds of crickets could be heard.

Zelda asked, "But if I'm not using items in the battle, then how is a beam sword going to help me?"

Meta Knight pointed his sword up at that the sky and answered, "The sword is a weapon of both strength and skill. Using this will also improve your accuracy. Why do you think I offered Kirby a sword whenever we fought?"

"Now that you mention it," Zelda replied, "that does kind of make sense."

"Alright," Meta Knight said, "that's enough with the beam sword for now. There is something else I must teach you." Meta Knight reached into his cape and pulled out an item. It was a circular ball that glowed in many different colors.

"A Smash Ball…" Zelda whispered. Meta Knight nodded. Zelda had heard about these, but it was almost impossible to get one.

"Hit it."

"What?"

"Hit it."

"Ok…" Zelda charged up an electric bolt and shot it at the Smash Ball. It shattered. Zelda hesitated for moment believing she had destroyed. Suddenly Zelda felt a boost of power surge through her. She felt a glow of colors surround her. "What is this?"

"A Smash Ball temporarily boosts the power of the one who breaks it," Meta Knight explained. "Use the power to perform a final smash."

"Final Smash?" Zelda asked.

"Focus on that power…" Meta Knight said softly. Zelda closed her eyes. She felt an object appear in her hands.

"My Light Arrow!" Zelda exclaimed. The golden bow shined from the moon's reflection. Zelda smiled and aimed at the target. She drew the arrow. But before Zelda could release the arrow, it quickly exploded in her hands and shocked her! She yelped and fell backwards. Meta Knight glided over and caught her. Zelda breathed heavily and struggled to keep her eyes opened.

"That's never happened before…" she heard Meta Knight whisper as everything went black.

….

"Guys look! She's waking up!"

"Shhhh! Peach! Take it easy!"

"Zelda?"

Zelda's eyes slowly opened. The bright light of early morning shined through the window. Zelda looked around and saw her birch wood dresser, the magenta colored wallpaper, and the wooden door open. It was her room. Zelda rubbed her eyes and saw Samus, Fox, Peach, Link, and Meta Knight standing around the bed.

"Zel!" Peach exclaimed as she hugged Zelda. "Thank goodness, you're okay!"

"Peach?" Zelda said confused. "What…happened?"

Samus answered, "You got shocked by something,"

"But Meta Knight flew you back," Link replied.

"And luckily Peach is part nurse!" Fox added. Meta Knight nodded.

"I remember being the Bridge of Eldin and using a Smash B…" Zelda began. Before she could finish, the speakers turned on and an announcement rung through.

"ATTENTION SMASHERS!" Master Hand's voice announced. "The Brawl between Falco and Zelda will begin in a few hours! I repeat, the Brawl between Falco and Zelda will begin a few hours!"

"What?!" Peach cried.

"But I thought you had a week before the brawl!" Link exclaimed.

"This is an outrage!" Samus angrily shouted. Zelda remained silent. Falco. Of course. He must've known Zelda would need a whole week before she could even stand a chance against him. So he must've requested that the match be scheduled early. Zelda clenched her fists as she got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Fox asked in alarm.

"To get answers from a feather-brain!" Zelda snapped back.

…

The door to the C.O.H.T. room was still being guarded by Donkey Kong. Zelda stormed over to him.

"C.O.H.T.s only," Donkey Kong stated.

"Let me in," Zelda demanded.

"Why should I?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Because there are bananas in the dining room." Zelda answered.

"BANANAS!" Donkey Kong cheered with glee as he ran off to the dining room. Zelda giggled for a moment, but then her anger rose again as she opened the door. The C.O.H.T.s seemed shocked to see her in the room. Falco walked over to her.

"Well if isn't Miss I'm-gonna-get-defeated…" Falco started to boast.

"SHUT UP!" Zelda interrupted him as she grabbed his jacket. "You conceited little parrot! You scheduled the match earlier?! You're despicable!"

Falco stuttered as he tried to pull away from, "I-It wasn't me!"

"Yeah right! Don't try to fool me! I have the Triforce of Wisdom for crying out loud!" Zelda shouted back.

"It really wasn't me!" Falco yelped.

"It was me." Said a gruff voice. All heads turned to the doorway to see Wolf standing there.

"You…" Zelda whispered. She let go of Falco and made her way over to Wolf. "Why?!"

"Classified," Wolf replied. "Sorry gorgeous." Wolf smirked and walked off.

"Wolf! Get back here! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Zelda called after him.

"ATTENTION SMAHSERS!" Master Hand's voice boomed through again. "The brawl between Zelda and Falco will begin now. Please make your way to observation room. Falco and Zelda please make your way to Final Destination."

Zelda was silent. Falco walked out and teased, "Good luck and you're going to need it."

…

Standing outside Final Destination, Zelda whispered to herself, "I can't do this….I'm not ready…."

_Oh Zelda, you can be so fragile._

Zelda gasped and looked around the room. "Who's there?!" she called out.

_You're not ready, but I am. Let me handle this. Goodnight Zelda._

Everything went black again.

…

***Gasp* Drama! Anyway, again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the very long wait. But if you want the next chapter you need to COMMENT! So please comment! Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! OMG! HEEEYYYY! ~Oh my goodness… I think I had too much chocolate today! **

**So, I could tell that many of you couldn't wait for this chapter, so here it is! Enjoy!**

…

Chapter 5: Reunion

"Zelda? Earth to Zelda!" called out Samus's voice. Zelda opened her eyes. She was on Final Destination with Samus. All around her she heard cheers of joy from the other Smashers.

"S-Samus?" Zelda stuttered. "What….happened?"

"What do you mean?" Samus asked with a smile. "You won!"

"Won?" Zelda asked confused. "But I didn't even…."

"You won. End of story," Falco interrupted as he panted.

Zelda noticed his jacket was slightly torn. "Oh my goodness…Falco what happened?" Falco gave her a look as if she was a nut job. He remained silent and walked off.

"Wow, talk about a sore loser," Samus laughed. Zelda stood there, still confused.

"What happened?" she thought to herself, "All I remember was….that voice…" Zelda turned her head to the window of the observation room that faced the stage. She saw all the Smashers (except for Wario, Snake, and Olimar) cheering and chanting her name.

"Zelda! Zelda! Zelda! Zelda!" they chanted. As they continued, Zelda noticed Link waving to her. She smiled and waved back. He blew her a kiss. Zelda raised her hand pretended to catch it.

….

That night at the dining room, everyone was partying. Jigglypuff danced with Kirby, Yoshi stuffed his face full of cake, Mario and Luigi talked with Bowser, and Ike was the D.J.

"Let's give a toast to Zelda, the winner!" Fox happily cheered as he held up his soda can. Samus, Link, and Peach all lifted their soda cans as well. Zelda sat quietly in her chair, still dazed of what happened. "What's wrong Zel?" Fox asked concerned. "You won, you deserve to celebrate!"

Zelda looked around at the others. Her best friends. Those who were there for her when she had been treated like dirt. They deserved to know. "Guys, about the match, you see I don't know what hap-…"

"And know…it's time for the slow dances…." Ike boomed on the microphone before Zelda could finish. The lights went pink. Many of the Smashers giggled as they chose partners. Marth, made his way over to the table. He held out his hand to Samus.

"It would be an honor if I could have this dance with you." Marth politely requested. Samus blushed and giggled.

"Sure…" she replied. Samus took Marth's hand and went out to the dance floor. Peach and Fox looked at each other, then at Link and Zelda, and giggled.

"Well…I'm going to go find Mario…." Peach giggled. She walked off.

"Yeah…you two have fun." Fox said to Link and Zelda. He walked off as well. Link and Zelda looked at each other, both blushing.

"So um…" Link began.

"Wanna dance?" Zelda finished. Link nodded as the two held each other's hands and walked off. On the dance floor, they slowly danced the way the most people would at the balls back in Hyrule.

"So uh…Zelda…" Link stuttered, "if you're not busy tommorw…do you maybe want to go out…for…um…ice cream?"

"It would an honor," Zelda answered, in her head she thought, "Best. Day. Ever." She closed her eyes and rested her head on Link's chest as they continued to dance.

_Having fun?_

Zelda gasped and let go of Link and held her head.

"Zelda?!" Link said alarmed, "Are you okay?! Was it me? I'm such a bad dancer…"

"No! No! Link, it's not you," Zelda assured him, "I just feel a bit…off…that's all."

Link suggested, "You're probably just tired from all the excitement, want me to walk you back to your room?"

"It's ok…" Zelda answered, "You enjoy the rest of the party, and I'll see you in the morning." Link nodded. Zelda gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left dining and headed upstairs to her room.

…..

Zelda softly shut the door. As soon as she did, she said out loud, "Alright, I want answers. Who are you?!"

_Oh my! Somebody's angry…_

"Don't play games with me! Answer the question!"

_Oh Zel, you don't remember me?_

"I…I know you?"

_Yes you do._

"You're lying!"

_Come on Zelda, I __**do **__know you. And you know me._

"Quit messing with me!"

_Zelda… remember who I am. _

Zelda was silent.

_You once told me I was like a father to you….when was it? Oh yes, the last day of Melee…_

"But the only person I ever told that to was…" She stopped. "You… you're alive?"

_That's right._

Zelda was silent for a moment. Her eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

Zelda took a deep breath before she said, "….Mewtwo…."

…

**OH. MY. GOSH. WACKY!**

**Zelda: Hey grovyrosegirl, guess what?**

**Me: What?**

**Zelda: According to my calculations, a thousand Zelink fans nearly fainted at the dance part. Nice!**

**Me: Aww thanks! **

**Anyway, I know this was kind of short, but still a very important chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be out soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So let's continue!**

**P.S. A lot of you are commenting on how Mario isn't a weak fighter. Don't get me wrong, Mario is an awesome character in Brawl, but remember they're being judged by what number they are on the tier list. If you don't know what that is then go search SSBB Tier List and you'll see what I mean.**

….

Chapter Six: Mewtwo of Melee

"I must be dreaming…" Zelda said.

_No Zelda. Not a dream. And you're not in Kanas anymore either._

"What?"

_Right, forgot you don't have movies back in Hyrule….._

"That's not the point! What are you doing in my head?!"

_Actually I've been here for quite a while. I just figured I'd let you know I was here when you needed me._

"Ugh, I feel so violated…"

_Calm down, just go to sleep and I'll explain everything in the morning. Besides, don't you have a date with Link tomorrow?_

Zelda was silent.

…

As Zelda slept that night, flashbacks of Melee appeared in her dreams…

*Flashback*

Zelda and Mewtwo had been sitting at the Great Bay on the last day of Melee.

"You seemed troubled Mewtwo," Zelda had said, "What's wrong?"

Mewtwo sighed and answered, "It's nothing much, but honestly, I'm below Pichu on the tier list. PICHU!"

"It's just a list Mewtwo," Zelda replied. "Don't make such a big deal about it. After all, you're the one who taught me how to fight when I got here. You know…you're like a father to me." Mewtwo was silent.

"Hello Zelda, Mewtwo," Master Hand's voice greeted. Zelda and Mewtwo turned around to Master Hand and a Wireframe behind them.

"Oh Master Hand," Zelda replied, "What is it?"

"Today being the last day of our Melee Tournament, there is something I must do." Master Hand answered. "Some of these Smashers are questioning my authority…so I'm going to need something…or _someone _to give the message that I'M the one in charge here…that's where Mewtwo comes in." Zelda noticed the Wireframe was holding a Master Ball.

"You don't mean….you can't do that!" Zelda cried.

"This is an outrage!" Mewtwo shouted. "I'm not your mascot!"

Master Hand replied, "This is not a request. Wireframe, get him." The Wireframe moved closer to Mewtwo with the Master Ball in its hand. "With you as my Pokémon, I will make sure my word is LAW!"

Zelda ran in front of Mewtwo, "You'll have to go through me first!" Master Hand shot a laser at Zelda which knocked her out of the way. Mewtwo rushed to her side.

"Zelda?! Are you alright?!" Mewtwo called to her. "Speak to me!"

"It's you or her." Master Hand stated. "Which will I take?" Mewtwo remained silent.

"Fine," Mewtwo answered, "I'll go with you. But promise me you won't hurt her!"

"Promise." Master Hand said.

"No…Mewtwo…." Zelda softly said.

"Zelda…promise me something…please. Be strong. Go forward…Zel…I'll miss you." Mewtwo gently said to her.

Zelda's eyes filled up with tears when she shouted, "I promise! I'll be strong! For you!"

"Time to go," Master Hand ordered. Mewtwo nodded sadly. The Wireframe threw the Master Ball at Mewtwo. It instantly sucked him in.

"MEWTWO!" Zelda cried.

*End of Flashback*

Zelda sat straight up in her bed. She breathed heavily as she looked around her room.

_Zelda…_

"Oh Mewtwo…" Zelda sobbed, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let you do that for me!"

_Don't blame yourself. After Master Hand took me, I still refused to do anything for him. So inside the poke'ball I transferred my conscious to your body. I've been here for years…my body is still inside that Master Ball…_

Zelda assured, "I promise, I'll get your body back…"

….

Zelda snuck into Master Hand's room later that day. She looked around for the Master Ball.

"Do you know where he hid it?"

_Yes, see that bookshelf? Pull on the book, __Little Women__, and you'll find it. _Zelda searched the shelf until she found it. She pulled on it and suddenly a small compartment in the wall opened up. Inside was the Master Ball, it wasn't even rusty. Zelda picked it up.

"Put that down!" boomed Master Hand's voice. Zelda turned around and saw Master Hand in the doorway.

"No!" Zelda called back. Master Hand darted over to her and tried to grab her. Zelda quickly teleported out of the way. The other Smashers came running up the stairs and into the room.

"What's going on?!" cried Peach.

"Is that a Master Ball?" asked Ike.

"Zelda what the heck are you doing?!" Samus yelled.

"She's lost it…" Snake mumbled.

"Everyone! Do you want to know why Mewtwo wasn't in Brawl?" Zelda asked. Everyone's eyes widened. "It's because Master Hand trapped in this!" Gasps of surprise ran throughout the crowd.

Marth angrily shouted, "If that's what happened to Mewtwo, then did you do with Roy?!"

"And Young Link?!" Link shouted.

"And Dr. Mario?!" cried Mario.

"And Pichu?!" Pikachu added. Master Hand looked at the other Smashers and sweated a little.

"Well I…" Master Hand began to explain.

"If you don't let me free Mewtwo, then we'll all leave and you'll have nothing!" Zelda told Master Hand. Everyone else nodded. Master Hand was silent.

"Fine, Zelda you may open the Master Ball." Master Hand finally said. Zelda smiled and pressed the button on the Master Ball.

….

**AWESOME!**

**Zelda: Whoa…calm down.**

**Me: No way! I'm excited!**

**Zelda: Ugh…..**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, but I have school so I've been busy.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

…

Chapter 7: Betrayal

As soon as Zelda opened the Master Ball, a bright light engulfed the room. When it cleared, Mewtwo stood in the center of the room, eyes open, and smiled. There was a moment of pure silence, and then it burst into cheers of joy and excitement.

"Hello everyone," Mewtwo said as he faced the other Smashers. Zelda stood frozen, filled with joy and shock. Mewtwo turned to Zelda with a smile on his face.

Zelda's eyes filled with tears as she stuttered, "M-Mewtwo, you're back. You're really back!" She ran over and threw her arms around him. Pikachu ran over and jumped on Mewtwo's shoulder.

"Yay! Mewtwo!" Pikachu squealed. One by one, the Smashers walked over to Mewtwo and either joined the group hug, clapped, or happily smiled.

"Uh…guys…I missed you all too but…hug…too tight…can't breathe…" Mewtwo gasped. Everyone laughed as they let go.

"Mewtwo," said Lucario, "I've heard so much about you, it's an honor." Mewtwo looked over, but his happy smile turned into a frown of anger and bitterness.

Mewtwo growled, "You. So you're the one who took my place. You're just another puppet of Master Hand." Lucario seemed shocked.

Zelda said gently, "Mewtwo it's not like that, Lucario didn't mean to-,"

"SILENCE!" Mewtwo shouted. As he did, thunder roared outside. The other Smashers backed away. Mewtwo floated over to Lucario while a purple aura surrounded him. Lucario was paralyzed to the spot with fear. "You will pay dearly…" Mewtwo murmured. Right in front of everybody, Mewtwo shot a purple ray at Lucario. Lucario fell to his knees and cringed with pain.

Lucario breathed heavily, "What is this…I feel so…I…AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A bright light engulfed Lucario. When it was gone, on the floor lied a Lucario trophy.

"What did you do?!" Samus called out. She rushed out of the crowd and picked up the trophy. "Lucario?! Lucario?! Speak to me!"

"Mewtwo what is wrong with you?!" Zelda cried. Mewtwo turned to her, his purple aura growing darker and larger.

"He had to pay," Mewtwo answered. "So will them!" Mewtwo shot the ray at Ike which turned him into a trophy. Then he shot three more rays at Pokémon Trainer, Wario, and Toon Link which reduced all three of them into trophies.

"Let them go!" Zelda yelled. Mewtwo stared at her again, with threatening eyes.

"Oh Zelda," he finally said, "you're too young to understand this; it's what must be done." He turned to Wolf and ordered, "Wolf we're leaving, let's go." Wolf, with a devious smile, walked out of the crowd next to Mewtwo.

"Wolf?!" Bowser gasped in shock, "You're working for him?!" Wolf didn't answer.

"Hey boss," Wolf suggested, "we should also bring some others they could be useful." Mewtwo nodded. He lifted up his hand. Nothing happened for a moment. Suddenly Peach started screaming. Zelda turned around in shock.

"Peach!" Mario called out. "What's-a wrong?" Peach continued to shriek uncontrollably. Suddenly Ness began screaming as well, then Sonic did the same. A purple aura glowed around each of them for a moment. Suddenly their faces went blank. They didn't say a word as the three walked over to Mewtwo.

"Great Mewtwo," Peach said as she bowed with Sonic and Ness, "We are your humble servants." A gasp of shock ran throughout the crowd.

"Time to go. But we'll be back," Mewtwo ordered. Mewtwo, Wolf, Peach, Ness, Sonic, and the Smashers who were turned into trophies disappeared before anyone could even blink. Nobody moved. Silence was growing louder. Master Hand turned to Zelda.

"Congratulations Zelda," Master Hand said sarcastically. "You just doomed us all."

"What?" Zelda shouted with anger. "How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who released him," Master Hand replied.

"No way! If there's anyone to blame here it's you!" Falco's voice called from the crowd. He walked in front of Zelda and turned to Master Hand. "_You're _the one who sealed Mewtwo away for so long, you drove him to anger and rage, and you only did this so you could keep your authority. You're sick! This is completely _your _fault, Master Hand."

"Falco…" Zelda whispered, "Thank you." Falco turned his head and smiled at Zelda then turned back to Master Hand. Master Hand was silent.

"This is my fault." Master Hand whispered, "I let my power drive me mad…"

Zelda walked up, "That doesn't matter right now; we need to go."

"Why?" Master Hand asked.

"Mewtwo said he would be back for the rest of us, this is the first place he'll look."

"You're right, but where will we go?"

"Hyrule."

"Yes…we'll go to Hyrule. Everyone, onto to the plane."

….

The plane flew through the starry night. Zelda sat in her seat. Recalling what had just happened.

"I need to stop this, but I'm not ready…" she whispered to herself.

Meta Knight's voice whispered from behind, "Not yet, but I will help. I was training you to fight Falco, but now I must help you train to fight Mewtwo. Are we agreed?" Zelda nodded.

"Meet me tomorrow in the royal garden of the castle once we get back." Zelda replied.

…..

**Ooooh, dramatic. Yeah…this chapter wasn't that good, I guess I'm a bit short of ideas, but I'll make the next chapters better. Anyway…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE EEE COMMMENT!**

**Ok bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello I'm baaaccckkk! Sorry for the wait but here is chapter 8! (Hey that rhymes :P)**

****...

Chapter 8: The Knight, the Princess, and...wait are those roses on fire?

"I wish to trade the sacrifice for four new ones,"

"Why should I? These ones do nicely."

"Believe me, these are more recent than those you have. Now, will we trade?"

"Yes, move the trophies up to me."

"No!" Zelda cried.

"Zelda? Are you okay? Wake up! Wake up!"

Zelda jolted up in a bed. She looked around. The bed had a canopy, the walls were pearl white, and there was a door leading to a small balcony. It was her room. Hyrule. Home.

Link stood in front of the bed. "Morning," he said with a smile.

"Link?" Zelda asked. "How'd I get here?"

"Oh you fell asleep on the plane so when we landed I carried you back to your room." Link replied. "Oh by the way, Meta Knight's out in the garden waiting for you."

Zelda nodded and said, "Thank you Link."

...

Zelda rushed outside into the garden. She saw Meta Knight sitting on one of the benches.

"Sorry I'm late,"Zelda said as she walked over to him.

"Let's begin," Meta Knight replied.

...

"Now, first let's see your special moves," Meta Knight said as he faced Zelda.

"Alright.." Zelda answered. "Well first I have a move I call Nayru's Love." Zelda focused for a moment then swirled in a circular motion as a crystal blue barrier surrounded her. Meta Knight threw an apple at it but it bounced right off.

"Impressive," Meta Knight said while nodding, "Having defense will help you help you in battle."

"Next," Zelda continued, "I have a move I call Farore's Wind." Zelda swirled again as a green wind swept around her. Then in a second, she disappeared from the spot and reappeared behind Meta Knight.

Meta Knight turned and replied, "Teleportation, very nice."

"Finally," Zelda explained, "I have Din's Fire." Zelda crossed her arms as an orb of fire appeared and exploded after a few minutes.

"These are good moves so you'll have to learn how to make them all useful in battle- wait... do you smell something burning?" Meta Knight asked as he looked around. Zelda looked around as well. She turned her head over to the flower beds and saw smoke rising from a small patch of roses.

"Oh no...this always happens when I use Din's Fire!" Zelda exclaimed. Meta Knight rushed over and tried to snuff it out with his cape, but his cape caught on fire too. "Don't worry! Stay calm!" Zelda called out, "I'll get some water." Zelda teleported into the castle's kitchen, got a bucket of water, and teleported outside where Meta Knight was frantically waving his cape trying to get the flame off. Zelda ran over and threw the water on Meta Knight and the roses. The flames died down. Zelda let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, she started laughing. Meta Knight looked at her for a moment then (for the first time that anybody's seen) he started to laugh as well. Jigglypuff and Kirby who had been playing there and seen the whole thing were in awe.

"Kirby you never told me Meta Knight could laugh!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

Kirby with wide eyes replied, "Not even I knew..."

...

After many hours of sparring, practicing, and putting burning flowers out (multiple times) Meta Knight and Zelda finally stopped.

"That's enough for today," Meta Knight finally said. He walked off. Zelda was sweating as she nodded and headed back inside. After she washed herself off, the maids told her that dinner was ready.

_Maybe Link would like to join me, after all we never got to have our ice cream date back at the Smash Mansion._ Zelda thought to herself. Link stood by the main door and seemed as if he was waiting for something. Zelda smiled and was about to all his name when she heard a voice.

"Link! You're back!" called out a familiar voice. Zelda knew this voice all too well. She had hoped that she would never have to here this voice again.

"Hey Ilia," Link greeted as that girl rushed to him and hugged him. Zelda turned away.

"Zelda!" Ilia called, "You're back too!" _Dang it Ilia..._ Zelda thought to herself. She forced a smile on her face and turned around as Ilia and Link walked over to her.

"It's nice to see you too," Zelda forced herself to say.

"Hey dinner is ready," Link pointed out, "Why don't we all sit together and catch up?"

"Ok!" Ilia cheered gleefully. Zelda just nodded.

As they walked to the dining hall Zelda thought to herself again, _Great...now I have more trouble to deal with._

...

**And that's the end of chapter 8! Anyway, I want to let you know that I've always hated Ilia. In Twilight Princess she ruined Zelink!**

**I'm grovyrosegirl and you'll have to excuse me. -grabs a cannon-**

**-Knocks on Ilia's door-**

**Me: Hey Ilia!**

**Ilia: Yes?**

**Me: ZELINK FOREVER!**

**-Boom- **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Please please please please please please please please please COMMENT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Chapter 9 is here!**

****...

Chapter 9: Heartbreak

The next day Zelda sat outside the steps of the palace. Dinner wasn't so wonderful the night before. The whole time Link and Ilia had been talking and laughing, it was almost as if she didn't exist.

"Hey Zelda," Samus greeted her as she walked out. "You seemed bummed, what's up?"

Zelda looked at her best friend. She sighed and answered, "I always thought Link and I had something. But...Ilia is just so perfect for Link..."

Samus frowned and replied, "Zelda don't say that, you and Link have an unbreakable bond! Besides...if Link goes with Ilia, the Zelink fans reading this will kill us..."

"Zelink?" Zelda asked with a confused face. Samus covered her own mouth. She forgot not to break the fourth wall.

"Hey ZELLLLLLL!" Ilia shouted as she ran over to them.

_Great...here comes Miss Everything-in-the-world-is-perfect... _Zelda thought.

"I'll let you two talk alone," Samus said and walked away. Once Samus was away, Ilia's peppy face turned serious.

"We need to talk," Ilia stated.

"About what?" Zelda asked.

"About Link."

"What about Link?"

"Stay away from him,"

"What?!" Zelda shrieked as she stood up and clenched her fists.

Ilia calmly stated, "Okay, don't jump to conclusions Zelda, but I'm only doing what's best for him."

Zelda's face grew red, "Since when are you his mom?!"

"Think about it Zelda, whenever he's around you, he'll always be in danger," Ilia pointed out. "I want him to be safe, so I want him to come back to the Hidden Village with me."

"He can take care of himself! Who gave you the right to take Link away from me- I mean Hyrule!" Zelda shouted.

"I already asked him about it," Ilia said with her arms crossed. "He told me he'll think about it."

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Zelda said.

Ilia glared at Zelda and said, "Zelda, you're just magnet that attracts danger. Link can't deal with that forever you know." Ilia turned and walked away.

Zelda's face grew hot. She clenched her fists and just...snapped.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!" Zelda screeched. She lunged herself at Ilia. Ilia and Zelda tumbled down the stairs, pulling each other's hair, scratching their faces, and slapping eachother.

"You're just a princess who can't even express herself! No offence!" Ilia yelled.

"Well you're just a selfish brat with no heart! _No offence!_" Zelda replied.

"What is going on?!" Link's voice shouted. The two girls stopped fighting and looked up to see Link standing at the door. Ilia stood up and ran over to Link.

"She went insane on me!" Ilia cried.

Link looked at Zelda with a look of disbelief, "Zelda...is this true?"

Zelda was quiet. "Link I...I'm sorry I was just afraid I was going to lose you-" Zelda explained.

"Say no more." Link interrupted. "I've made up my mind." They were all quiet. Link looked at Ilia. "Let's go home," Link stated to Ilia. Ilia smiled.

"Link!" Zelda cried. "Wait! Please listen!" Link didn't even look at her. He just kept walking away from the palace with Ilia.

"Link! Link! Wait! Please! Don't go! Link!" Zelda cried harder. Tears were flooding in her eyes. She chased after them but she tripped and fell over. Link and Ilia were already gone by the time Zelda stood back up. "Link! Please come back! Link! Please come back! Don't leave me! Please!" Zelda fell to her knees and sobbed. "Please come back...I need you..." Zelda whispered.

"Zelda?" Samus called. "What happened where's Link?" Zelda just shook her head. Samus eyes went wide. "No..he didn't..." Zelda nodded.

Zelda bursted into tears and sobbed silently. Samus sat down and hugged her friend.

...

Meanwhile in a dark dimension...

"So," Mewtwo said as he watched Zelda sob through a small orb of energy. "Link's left her..."

Wolf grunted, "Harsh..."

"This could help us in our plan. After all, without Link...what does she have? This could be the perfect way to convince her to open the door." Mewtwo said softly. Wolf and Mewtwo turned to the giant crystal door that stood before them.

...

**End of Chapter 9!**

**Yeah I know this chapter was really short and sad, but don't worry, things will get better!**

**Zelda" *Sniffles* Link...**

**Me: You know what I do when I'm heartbroken?**

**Zelda: What?**

**Me: I eat ice cream!**

**Zelda: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Zelda: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**

**Me: O_O**

**Note to self: Don't mess with Zelda when she's having an emotional breakdown...**

**Anyway, hope you like the story so far! Chapter 10 will be out soon! Please COMMENT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here is Chapter 10! Don't worry, things will get better for Zelda!**

...

Chapter 10: Clouds

Dread. Anger. Grief. Sorrow. These were the emotions running through Zelda's head for the next four days. Link, one of her greatest friends, the reason she joined Smash, the one she treasured, had left her. And all because of Ilia.

"Zelda? Are you alright," Meta Knight asked her. Zelda snapped back into reality. She was in the royal garden with Meta Knight during one of their usual training sessions.

Zelda sighed and said, "I'm sorry Meta Knight, I've been distracted lately."

"I heard. Link left. You have my symphony." Meta Knight told her. Zelda sat down on one of the benches. Meta Knight sat next to her.

"Thank you Meta Knight," Zelda replied. "I'm lost...first I was bullied because of the tier list, then betrayed by Mewtwo, and now I've lost Link to...that girl,"

"Zelda...there's an old saying about this kind of thing." Meta Knight whispered.

"What's that?" Zelda asked.

"When you love something, it's best to set them free, and then one day they'll come back to you." Meta Knight answered. "Link's love for you is too strong for him to forget about you. Zelda, you're a beautiful, kind, and wonderful person. He will come back." Zelda looked at Meta Knight for a moment. Then she look a deep breath and smiled.

"Meta Knight you are true friend," Zelda said as stood up and began to walk away. Suddenly, Zelda turned around for a moment and with a teasing grin asked, "Wait, did you say beautiful?" Under his mask, Meta Knight blushed. Zelda walked back over.

"I-It's nothing!" Meta Knight stuttered. Zelda laughed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kirby. Zelda stopped laughing and turned around to see Kirby and Jigglypuff running to them.

Zelda ran over to Kirby and asked, "Kirby, Jigglypuff, what's wrong?" Jigglypuff was shivering with fear.

"P-purple clouds... and... Subspace monsters!" Jigglypuff whimpered. Zelda gasped and looked up. The sky had a huge purple cloud coming over the horizon, heading straight for Hyrule. Under the cloud were thousands of monsters Zelda hadn't seen since the Subspace Emissary.

"He's found us..." Meta Knight whispered. "What should we do?"

"Gather the others, I"ll rally my guards. We must defend the kingdom." Zelda replied. Meta Knight nodded.

...

The Smashers and Hyrule guards were all lined up in the throne room. Zelda stood in front of her throne.

"Mewtwo has found us," Zelda announced. "This time, we fight back. Now here's the plan-"

"High tiers will get out there and handle this," Snake interrupted. "The rest of you stay here." Zelda glared at him.

"Snake! You can't be serious! You still care about that stupid list?!" Zelda shouted.

"Know your place Z-" Snake began to say. Zelda shot a Din's Fire at him. He quickly moved out of the way.

"Don't you **dare **finish that sentence," Zelda stated. "I don't care what number anyone is on that piece of trash you call the tier list! This isn't about that! Now shut up and let me explain the plan! Understood?!" Snake was silent. He stepped back into line. "Good. Now here's the plan. Jigglypuff, Kirby, Yoshi, Pit. Lucas, and R.O.B., I want you six to evacuate as many citizens as you can to the forest. The rest of you, including my soldiers, you'll go out there and stall the Primids." Everyone nodded. "Good, move out!"

"Wait what about you?" Samus asked.

Zelda answered, "I'm going after Mewtwo."

...

Zelda rushed through the town, knocking away Primids who got in her way.

_The gate of town, that must be where the Primids are coming from, Mewtwo must be there. _Zelda thought. She focused for a moment and teleported using Farore's Wind. A few seconds later Zelda opened her eyes and saw the gate. The Primids were pouring in. Zelda hid behind a crate. She peeked from behind the crate and looked around for Mewtwo. There was no sign of him. Only Primids marching through.

"Grab her!" shouted a voice from behind Zelda. She felt the hands of Primids grab her. Zelda struggled to get loose but they pressed her down to the ground. Zelda looked up to see Mewtwo standing in front of her.

"Hello Zelda," he said. Zelda glared at him as she continued to struggle to get loose. Mewtwo lifted his hand and a chain wrapped around Zelda's ankles and arms. Mewtwo levitated Zelda up from the ground so she faced him.

"Let me go!" Zelda shouted.

"Sorry Zelda, but I need a certain favor from you." Mewtwo responded.

"Where are Peach, Sonic, Ness, Lucario, Ike, Toon Link, Wario, and Pokemon Trainer?!" Zelda asked.

"Oh don't worry about them," Mewtwo said. "I have them in a safe place, but right now, it's just you and me."

Zelda continued to struggle to escape the chains. "Why would I help you, you're attacking my kingdom!"

Mewtwo laughed and said, "Zelda, I'm a psychic Pokemon, even if you evacuate all your friends and people to the Forest, I'll still sense their presence, and I can still find them."

"You wouldn't..." Zelda groaned.

"Try me," Mewtwo replied. Zelda was silent. She was Smasher, who'd never surrender but...she was also a princess, and her people always came first.

"Fine," Zelda answered. "Let's go"

Mewtwo had a devious grin on his face, "Good girl."

Mewtwo teleported the Primids, himself, and Zelda away.

...

**End of Chapter 10.  
**

**Yes...I know this one was really short and very rushed, but only because the next chapters will have much more action and stuff like that.  
**

**Zelda: Wait, I just got kidnapped? AGAIN?!  
**

**Me: Zelda...calm down..it's just a story...  
**

**Zelda: No! I am sick of being kidnapped!  
**

**Me: Zelda...c-come on...it's just a fanfiction!  
**

**-Zelda pulls out a beam sword-  
**

**Zelda: You're dead meat grovyrosegirl!  
**

**Me: Uh oh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**

**-Zelda chases me around with a beam sword-  
**

**Well hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please comment!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings! I'm back! So it's time to start chapter 11!**

...

Chapter 11: The Door

"What is it you want fro me?" Zelda asked as she stood inside a crystal barrier in the Subspace Realm. It looked exactly the way the Smashers had left it, dark, purple, with swirling vortexes everywhere. Mewtwo stood with Wolf as they looked at a gigantic crystal door.

"It's quite simple really," Wolf explained. "The door can only be opened by one with a pure heart, that's where you come in." Zelda looked closely at the door. Suddenly she remembered where that door leads to.

Zelda shouted, "Are you insane?! That door leads to...Tabuu! He tried to destroy the world!"

Mewtwo turned to Zelda and said, "He is also the key to bring back the lost Smashers,"

"You...you mean Roy, Dr. Mario, Pichu, and Young Link?" Zelda asked nervously. Mewtwo nodded.

"Allow me to explain Zel," Mewtwo began. "It began many years ago, during those last few days of Melee. Tabuu has been around since the days of 64, he was created to keep the Subspace, the shadow bugs, the darkness of world under control. However many years of being surrounded by the Subspace corrupted him. Tabuu began to grow in strength, and each day became more and more determined to consume the entire world with this power. During the last few days of Melee, Tabuu was prepared to launch his attack on our world, but Master Hand and Crazy Hand confronted him. Tabuu made a deal with the two hands, if they give him four sacrifices then he would return to the Subspace realm and leave our world alone. Master Hand sent Crazy Hand to choose four Smashers to give to Tabuu. He kidnapped Roy, Dr. Mario, Young Link, and Pichu, turned them into trophies, and gave them to Tabuu. Years later, you and the rest of the other Smashers defeated Tabuu which sealed him here. Now, we need you to open the door."

"You're insane if you actually think Tabuu will willingly give you back the lost Smashers," Zelda replied.

"I know that. Which is why I will trade with Tabuu. I'll give him the ones who replaced Roy and the others for them." Mewtwo said.

Zelda snapped back, "As I much I want to save the lost Smashers, it isn't right to trade one's life to bring back another unless the person agrees to it!" Mewtwo smirked at her. He lifted his hand and the crystal barrier vanished. Mewtwo slowly paced back and forth in front of Zelda.

"Oh Zelda, you've had so much pain to deal with lately haven't you?" Mewtwo asked. "I heard that Link left you for that insignificant girl, what was her name again? Oh yes, Ilia. After all the you've been through together, he just walked away as if you were nothing." Zelda was silent. She looked down trying to hold back the tears. Mewtwo looked at her with a devious grin. "Link should be ashamed of himself, he is a fool. Ilia is a selfish girl who thinks she should have everything she wants. What an idiot. Don't you agree Zelda?" Zelda remained silent. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice a purple aura beginning to surround her.

_"_Looks like it's working," Wolf whispered to Mewtwo as he looked at the purple aura around Zelda.

_What's...happening...to me? _Zelda thought to herself. _I feel strange...as if I'm in a dream..._ Mewtwo watched as Zelda's eyes changed from their usual blue to a golden color.

"We can rebuild this world together Zelda, no more tyrants, no more sorrow." Mewtwo continued. "All you have to do is open the door." Zelda looked up with a blank expression. She felt her body move to the large crystal door.

_Wait...what am I doing? Why do I...**want** to do this? It's almost as if I can't control myself... _Zelda thought. She raised her arm and pointed at the door.

"What must I do to open it?" Zelda asked. _What am I saying?! _

__"Sing," Mewtwo answered.

...

Meanwhile back at Hyrule...

The Smashers stood inside the lobby of the castle. The Primids had ceased their invasion and fled.

"Well guys, mission complete!" Diddy Kong cheered. Meta Knight made his way to the front.

"Wait, has anyone seen Zelda?" Meta Knight asked. The Smashers' looks of success turned into looks of concern. Everybody looked in different directions. There was no sign of Zelda.

A voice announced, "They took her." All heads turned to see a young man in a green tunic and hat with blonde hair standing at the door.

"Link...what are you doing here?" Samus asked with an angry look.

Link walked over to the crowd. "The Goddesses visited me in a dream back at the Hidden Village. They told me Mewtwo took Zelda to the Subspace Realm. We need to save her. I've got some... things I need to tell her."

"How are we going to even get to the Subspace realm?" Fox asked.

Meta Knight was quiet for a moment then said, "We will take the Halberd."

...

**Oooooooh! Things are getting awesome! Sorry about the long wait, things have been CRAZY lately. Anyway with hurricane Sandy coming I won't be able to write anything for a few days but I hope you're enjoying the story!  
**

**Me: Now then, Zelda you owe me an apology!  
**

**Zelda: For what?  
**

**Me: For chasing me around with a BEAM SWORD!  
**

**Zelda: Ugh, sorry about that.  
**

**Me: Apology accepted.  
**

**Please COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I'm back! This is what I call a filler chapter, it's REALLY short. P.S., anybody who knows what the song is gets an imaginary cookie!**

...

Chapter 12: Songs

"...Waltz under moonlit trees, Sail all the wondrous seas, Give into all your dreams..." Zelda sang. In her mind though, she thought, _No! No! I need to stop! Why can't I control myself?!_

_"_Just a little more and the door will be open," Mewtwo told Wolf.

"How exactly did you do it?" Wolf asked.

"Quite easy, all I had to do was make Zelda focus on her pain," Mewtwo explained, "Then focus it with my psyhic powers and before you know it she's under my control."

"..Have no fear, I'm hear by your side..." Zelda contiued to sing. _Stop singing! The world is in danger! Stop!_

"Keep it up Zelda," Mewtwo ordered. "It's almost open."

_No!_

"N-no..." Zelda stuttered. "I can't..." The purple aura shrunk a little. Mewtwo raised his hand again.

"You will obey me Zelda," Mewtwo commanded. The purple aura around Zelda returned to its normal size. She continued to sing.

_No! I can't keep doing this! I need to fight this!_

"...Wings spread and spirits high, Wave as the clouds go by..." Zelda sang.

_Someone...help...me..._

...

Link jolted up in his bed on the Halbred.

"Don't worry Zel, I'm coming." he whispered out loud.

...

**Okay, again this is a filler chapter, really short. Remember, whoever says what the song was in the comments first gets an imaginary cookie AND the next chapter out more quickly!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait! Anyway, here is chapter 13!**

****...

Chapter 13: Light

"...Sleep." Zelda finished the song. _No...what have I done?_

__The crystal door lit up. The ground shook as it slowly opened. Through the door was the long stairway which led to a shape of butterfly wings.

"Excellent," Mewtwo whispered. he and Wolf walked through the door. mewtwo turned around and said, "Come Zelda," Zelda slowly began walking.

"Zelda!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Oh, it's him." Wolf grunted. Zelda turned around to see a young man in a green tunic and hat running toward her. _Link?! _Following him were Samus, Fox, Meta Knight, and the rest of the Smashers.

"Zelda stop!" Link shouted. "Don't do this!" Zelda stood still. _He came back...Oh Link...you really do care._

__Mewtwo asked, "You dare show your face here Link?"

"Yes! I do!" Link shouted back.

"Really? Even after all you did to Zelda? She doesn't need you anymore." Mewtwo replied. _That's not true! I __**do **__need him!_

__Link stepped forward. "Zelda please, I know you're still in there!"

Meta Knight stepped up as well."Zelda, please, you can fight this! We believe in you!"

Fox came up next. "No matter what happens, we won't leave here without you!"

Samus was the last to step up. "We all love you Zelda! You're my best friend! I will never let you go!"

_Oh you guys...you mean so much to me. I...I...will fight! _A light engulfed Zelda. The dark aura vanished, her eyes returned to their blue color. However...suddenly her hair became blonde and her dress became a lighter pink color. Everyone was in shock. When the light was gone Zelda opened her eyes. "Woah..." Zelda said as she looked at this transformation. Then she looked up at her friends. Link smiled. "Link." Zelda whispered. "Link!" Zelda ran over and threw her arms around him. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda.

"Zelda...I'm sorry," Link whispered. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have," Zelda replied.

"Awww!" everyone else cheered.

"Enough!" Mewtwo shouted. "Say your prayers!" Mewtwo shot multiple purple energy orbs. They hit the other Smashers except Zelda, Link, Samus, Meta Knight, and Fox. The others became trophies.

"No!" Zelda cried.

Mewtwo ordered, "Peach, Ness, Sonic, and Wolf get rid of them!" Wolf jumped over and slashed Fox. A dark portal open and Peach, Ness, and Sonic walked out of it. The three were surrounded by dark auras and their eyes were yellow. Peach ran over and punched Samus. Sonic kicked Link. Ness shot a PK Fire at Meta Knight. Mewtwo began walking up the stairs.

"Zelda!" Meta Knight shouted while dodging attacks from Ness. "Go after Mewtwo! We'll handle them!" Zelda nodded and chased after Mewtwo.

Samus managed to kick Peach away from her and called, "Guys, we need to find a way to snap these three out of his control!"

"I've got an idea!" Fox shouted. "First we need to weaken them a little, then I'll tell you the rest when we get there!"

"It's no use McCloud," Wolf said to Fox as he repeatedly tried to slash Fox, "These three will keep fighting until they bring you to your knees!"

"We'll see about that," Link shouted.

...

Zelda reached the top of the stairway to find Mewtwo on a perch with the trophies of Lucario, Pokemon Trainer, Wario, Toon Link, and Ike, and the blue man Tabuu floating in front of them.

"I wish to trade the sacrifices for five new ones," Mewtwo offered.

"Why should I? These ones do nicely." Tabuu replied.

"Believe me, these are more recent than those you have. Now, will we trade?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, move the trophies up to me." Tabuu answered.

"No!" Zelda cried. Zelda raced over to try to stop the trade but Mewtwo made a force field around himself and Tabuu. The five trophies rose in the air. A small portal opened. To Zelda's shock, the trophies of the four Lost Smashers floated out. She was still for a moment, but then she shot a Din's Fire which somehow made it through the force field and exploded. The trophies fell to the ground. When they hit the ground, the trophies began glowing. A few seconds later, Lucario, Toon Link, Pokemon Trainer, Ike, and Wario were sitting on the ground rubbing their heads.

"Woah...where are we?" Ike asked as he stood up.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Zelda looked up to see the Lost Smashers standing and looking around.

"Roy! Young Link! Dr. Mario! Pichu!" Zelda called waving.

"Zelda!" Pichu squealed. He ran over and jumped into Zelda's arms. "Oh I missed you!"

Zelda laughed and said as she stroked Pichu's ears, "I missed you too Pichu."

"I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD UNLESS I HAVE TROPHIES!" Tabuu's voice boomed.

Mewtwo growled, "I obey no one!" He flew up and tried to strike Tabuu, but Tabuu shot a laser at Mewtwo which reduced in a trophy. Pichu whimpered in fear.

"Everyone," Zelda said calmly. "Get out of here."

"What about you?" Toon Link and Young Link cried at the same time.

"Just go, take Mewtwo and go help the others, I'll be fine." Zelda said sternly. The others nodded. Roy picked up Mewtwo's trophy and they group ran back down the stairs.

"So little princess," Tabuu said, "I suppose you're challenging me?"

"That's right. Bring it on!" Zelda said as she made sparks of electricity gather on her fingers.

"Fine, its your funeral." Tabuu stated.

...

**Oh. My. Gosh. Awesomeness! **

**That's right, the next chapter is the Final Battle! SO stay tuned!**

**Zelda: Man, I'm awesome.**

**Me: Yeah! That's right! Be confident about yourself!**

**Zelda: I'm awesome and I know it! I'm awesome and I know it!**

**Me: Okay calm down.**

**Zelda; I'M AWESOME AND I KNOW IT! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: O.O What have I done...**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out soon so if you want it more quickly you must COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT, people! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Greetings! It's time for the final battle! Zelda Vs. Tabuu!**

**I know this the final battle and stuff but please know that I STINK with battle scenes so please forgive me ^_^**

**Okay, lets begin!**

...

Chapter 14: Strength

Zelda and Tabuu faced each other. Not one moving a muscle. That moment of silence before the battle. Then as quick as lightning the two opponents charged at each other. Zelda charged up a bolt of electricity at Tabuu but he quickly teleported out of the way. Tabuu appeared behind Zelda and began slashing her multiple times. He then threw her across the battlefield. Zelda jumped in the air and shot a Din's Fire at Tabuu, but when it hit him he didn't even seemed dazed.

"Is that all you have?" Tabuu asked. "Pathetic, I was hoping for a better fight." Tabuu pulled out his chain and wrapped it around Zelda. He then began smashing her on the ground multiple times. Each time, Zelda could feel more pain spread throughout her body.

...

"Fox!" Samus called as she dodged attacks from the brainwashed Peach, "How about telling us that plan of yours?!"

"I'm a little busy!" Fox called back as he moved around trying to dodge the blasts from Wolf's blaster.

"FOX!" Samus shouted impatiently.

Fox grunted as he yelled, "Ugh fine! Link! Remember how you got through to Zelda? Well we need the ones who are close to these guys to try and reverse Mewtwo's spell!"

"But the other Smashers are trophies!" Link replied as he avoided Sonic's kicks.

"We'll help you out!" called a familiar voice. The four turned to see Roy, holding Mewtwo's trophy, followed by Dr. Mario, Young Link, Pichu, Pokemon Trainer, Wario, Ike, Lucario, and Toon Link.

"Excellent," Meta Knight said as he blocked Ness's PK Fire, "go and unfreeze the others." The nine nodded and ran to the pile of trophies of the other Smashers. They darted all over the room touching the trophy bases which engulfed the trophies in light and revealed the other Smashers.

"Peach!" Mario shouted as he stood up. "Please-a! Stop-a doing this!" Peach held her head as the dark aura around her shrunk.

"M-Mario?" she whispered. The aura vanished as she fell to her knees. Mario quickly ran over and caught her.

"Ness!" Lucas shouted. "Come on buddy wake up! It's me Lucas!" The same thing happened. The aura shrunk and Ness fell.

"Sonic!" Pit called. "Fight this! You're Sonic the Hedgehog! You told me nobody controls you!" Again the dark aura was gone.

"What happened?" Ness asked as he stood up.

"Long story." Samus answered.

"What?" Wolf growled. "How did they break the spell?!"

"It's called "friendship" Wolf," Fox replied. "You wouldn't understand it. Oh Peach, teach this dog some manners."

"Oh please, you think that little girl could do anything?" Wolf asked sarcastically. He turned around to see Peach hit him with a frying pan.

"Bad dog," Peach whispered. Everyone else laughed. Meta Knight turned to Roy.

"Where's Zelda?" Meta Knight asked.

"She's still up there," Roy answered. "She challenged Tabuu!"

"What?!" Meta Knight and Link cried at the same time.

"She'll be killed!" Link shouted, "We gotta help her!"

"Right," everyone said. Suddenly they heard a low rumble. To their horror, the crystal door leading to Tabuu...was closing. Everyone quickly rushed to try and enter the door, but it closed before anyone could make it.

"No!" Link yelled as he pounded his fists on the door. "Zelda!"

...

"Why do you still fight little princess?" Tabuu asked. Zelda ignored him and jumped in the air trying to punch him with electric sparks on her fingers, but Tabuu quickly teleported away.

"I can't let you win," Zelda finally answered, "You're a threat to this world!" Zelda once again began firing Din's Fire at Tabuu, but once again, it had no effect.

"But _why_ are you even trying?" Tabuu asked. "How could you possibly gain anything out of this?"

Zelda thought for a moment.

"Well," Zelda said, "the thing is, I'm not doing this for me."

"Then who are you doing it for?"

Zelda was silent again. "For the ones I love!" Zelda focused for a moment.

_For Fox..._ Zelda could picture that courageous look in his eyes.

_For Samus... _Zelda pictured her golden hair and warm smile.

_For Meta Knight... _Zelda saw his two yellow eyes under the silver mask.

_For Link... _Zelda embraced Link's smile, she could almost hear his laugh, feel his hand holding hers...

"For everyone!" Zelda shouted.

...

_For everyone!  
_

__The Smashers faintly heard Zelda's voice calling this. Although she wasn't in the area, they could all hear her words.

_I finally know what strength is. It is the gift we have that gives us the power. The power to protect those who we care about most. Strength isn't gained by training, or smacking a punching bag, or lifting weights, or anything like that. When the bonds between companions grow, we're given strength. That's why I know the reason I was number 37 on the list. I had been too quiet and distanced myself from others, our bonds weren't strong enough. But now, our bonds are stronger than ever. I WILL win this battle. But I can not do it alone. Guys...if you can hear me...please, make our bonds grow...lend me strength. _

Link turned and faced the others. "Guys! She needs us! Now!" Link raised his arm. The others looked at each other an nodded. They raised their arms as well. A bright light flashed and flew right to through the closed door and made its way up the crystal stairway.

...

Back at the battlefield, the light flew in front of Zelda. It slowly became smaller. It began glowing different colors. Suddenly, right before Zelda's eyes, the light became a Smash Ball. Tabuu was shocked.

"W-What is that?" Tabuu asked.

"It's called a Smash Ball," Zelda answered. She charged up an orb of sparks and shattered the Smash Ball. Once again, her body began glowing different colors. Zelda felt the power surging through her. She closed her eyes. The Golden Bow appeared in her hands. Zelda opened her eyes, and drew the bow back as an arrow appeared. She aimed it at Tabuu.

"Not so fast little princess," Tabuu stated, "Kill me, and you'll die too. My body will explode and destroy the surrounding area if you hit me with that." Zelda drew the bow more tightly. Tabuu's "eyes" widened. "What?! You'd give up your own life to destroy mine?!" Zelda didn't answer. "You stupid girl! You're a fool!" Zelda focused her aim at Tabuu's chest. "I ask again, you wouldn't really end your own life to destroy me , now would you?"

Zelda smirked. "Yes." She released the arrow.

...

Back outside the door, the other Smashers gazed at the door, waiting for a victor to walk out. Suddenly the ground began shaking. The crystal door flew off from its frame and fell of the edge into oblivion. Everyone quickly ducked down to the ground and held on tightly. Link looked up at where the door once was. He saw the crystal staircase shatter like vase hitting the ground. The shaking increased and a giant light flashed.

A few minutes later, the shaking stopped and the light faded away. Everybody looked up. There was no sign of the door frame, the staircase, or Tabuu. However, a small figure fell from where the door once was. The Smashers rushed over. Lying on the ground was Zelda, her hair and dress had returned to their normal colors, her eyes were shut, her dress ripped, and her shoes were gone.

"Zelda?!" Link asked in a panicked voice. He crouched down and shook her. "Zelda! Zelda!" Zelda's eyes remained shut. "Dr. Mario! Help her!" Link shouted desperately. Dr. Mario quickly rushed over and examined her. Link backed away. Dr. Mario looked back up at the Smashers.

"How is she?" Meta Knight asked nervously.

Dr. Mario shook his head. "She's not breathing."

...

***Sniff* Ooooh! I'm the one who wrote this and even I'm crying! Don't worry this isn't the ending, chapter 15 will be out soon! But please COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, its time for chapter 15!**

...

Chapter 15: Tears of Light

"I just can't believe she's gone," Fox whispered. He, Link, and Samus sat on benches in the cockpit of the Halberd while Meta Knight was at the steering wheel. Samus was silent, you didn't even have to look at her to know she was fighting the tears. Link stared out one of the windows not saying a word. Even Meta Knight was silent as he steered the massive battleship. There was a knock on the door. Meta Knight pressed a button and the door creaked open. Roy stood in the doorway and walked in.

"Hey," Roy said quietly.

"Hey," Samus replied without looking at him. "How are the others?"

"They're all asleep, but I think everyone's pretty messed up after what happened," Roy answered. Fox looked at Roy.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you," Fox said, "What did you do with Mewtwo's trophy?" Roy's eyes widened.

"Aw crap!" Roy exclaimed as he smacked himself on his forehead. "I completely forgot! I must've dropped it when the door exploded!"

"Well I'm sure we'll be fine for now," Meta Knight reassured Roy, "It's most likely the trophy was lost in the Subspace realm."

Roy sighed a breath of relief, "Phew, anyway what about Wolf?"

"We locked him in the brig," Samus answered. "Master Hand said that he would punish Wolf when we get back to the Smash Mansion."

"Okay," Roy said. The room became silent again. The group looked at Link.

"You ok?" Roy asked.

"I'm fine," Link answered bluntly.

"Link," Roy replied, "if you want to talk about it-,"

"I said I'm fine!"

"Link, we can all tell you're not fine."

"Shut up Roy!" Link shouted, "What do you know about me?! You've been trapped in the Subspace for 11 years Roy! **11**!"

"Link calm down," Samus stated, "Zelda wouldn't want you to-,"

"Zelda should be here with us!" Link snapped back, "Mewtwo is the one who should be dead! Not Zelda!" Link stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Poor Link," Samus whispered.

"Give him some time," Meta Knight replied, "He'll talk when he's ready."

...

Meanwhile...

Zelda's body lied in a small room on a bed. Her eyes were closed and her hands were placed down at her sides.

"Zelda, if I'd known that this would happen to you," whispered the psyhic Pokemon, "I never would've let you fight Tabuu." He was silent for a moment, as if he was waiting for a reply from the lifeless Zelda. "And now...you're gone..." For the first time in his life, a tiny single tear fell from the Pokemon's eyes. The tear landed on Zelda's cheek. "I'm sorry." He said. He then vanished.

When the Pokemon was gone, the tear faded into Zelda's cheek.

...

Link stood on one of the balconies, watching the clouds race by as the Halberd continued its way across the sky. The memories slowly played in his mind.

_"Oh...uh...hi Link! I was just reading...the dictionary!" _he remembered Zelda said when she hid her book Romeo and Juliet from him.

_"So Zelda, how did your training with Meta Knight go today?" _He had asked her at dinner in Hyrule.

She had laughed and answered, _"Well if you don't count the part where I burned the roses and part of Meta Knight's cape, things went dandy!" _

"Zelda," Link whispered, "I miss everything about you, your blue eyes, your cute laugh, and that beautiful voice of yours and how you would sit outside in Smash Mansion garden at sunset and play your harp..."

"Link?" whispered a familiar voice that sounded like Zelda.

"And now I'm hearing things!" Link said. "If only I could see you one last time, if only I could hold your hand...one last time."

"You mean like this?" the voice asked. Link felt a hand wrap around his. "How's that? Do you feel better?" Zelda asked.

"No," Link answered, "but thanks for trying Zelda. Wait...Zelda?!" Link turned around and saw her standing there. She smiled at him.

"Hi Link," Zelda greeted.

"B-but...how?! Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Link spattered in confusion. "You're not a ghost are you?" Zelda looked at herself and pinched her arm.

"Nope," Zelda answered, "Still here!" Link was silent. Suddenly he swooped her off her feet, spun around with her in his arms a few times, and finally put her down. Zelda laughed and hugged Link.

"But how?" Link asked, "How are you here?"

"I'm not sure," Zelda replied, "But does it matter?"

"No...it doesn't matter, you're back." Link said. There was a moment of awkward silence. "So...let's find the others and tell them you're alive!" Zelda nodded and the two headed inside.

_He can tell me when he's ready. _Zelda thought to herself as she noticed Link was blushing.

...

**See? I'd never want to make this story sad! Plus, Zelda's my fav brawl character so why would I keep her dead? Plus, I'd NEVER want to make you guys cry! But yeah. This is not the ending, there will be an epilouge and THAT will be the ending. So stay tuned!**


	16. Epilogue

**Dum Da Da Dummmm! Behold! The final chapter has arrived! Enjoy!**

****...

Epilogue

One month later...

It was a beautiful spring day at the Smash Mansion. The flowers around the mansion were blooming, a gentle breeze flew by, and many of the Smashers were outside. Fox was out in the yard being the referee of a volleyball match between Ness and Lucas VS Toon Link and Young Link. Young Link had just made the final hit which Lucas missed.

Fox blew his whistle and announced, "Alright, the winners are Toon Link and Young Link!" The two Links cheered while Ness and Lucas shrugged and ran off to play soccer with Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Pichu, Pokemon Trainer, and the Ice Climbers. Young Link and Toon Link high-fived each other.

"Nice going Young Link!" Toon Link said, "You're awesome at this game!"

"Thanks Toon Link! I'm hungry, let's go get some sandwiches," Young Link replied. And on that note, the two ran inside. Ever since the Lost Smashers had been rescued, the two Links had treated each other as if they were brothers.

Meanwhile, by the front door of the Mansion, Marth, Ike, and Roy were all hitting some practice dummies with their swords.

"Hey Roy," Ike said, "I've got an idea, maybe you could charge up the fire on your sword before you strike."

"Hm, I'll try." Roy replied. Roy focused for a moment and flames appeared on his sword. He hit the practice dummy and it was sliced in half. "Woah, nice idea Ike." Ike nodded.

"At this rate we're going to be out of practice dummies..." Marth said as he watched Ike and Roy slice the dummies apart.

In the garden, Zelda, Meta Knight, and Samus sat on chairs around a small circular table playing Go-fish.

"Got any eights?" Samus asked Meta Knight.

"Go-fish," he replied. Samus picked up another card. Meta Knight turned to Zelda, "Got any threes?"

"Man, you're on a role today." Zelda replied as she handed Meta Knight the cards.

"Hey guys!" called Link. He ran over with a piece of paper in his hands. "Zelda, I've got a surprise for you!" He handed her the paper.

"The new tier list?" Zelda said as she took the paper. "Wow!"

_Number 1: Zelda_

The others looked at her waiting for her reaction. Zelda looked up and smiled. Suddenly she crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it in one of the trash cans. They all looked surprised.

Zelda laughed and said, "Guys, come on. It's just a list." They all laughed.

"Go-fish?" Link asked, "Can I play?"

"Sure," Zelda answered, "here's how you play first, we each get five cards..."

And so, the Smash Mansion returned to normal, however things were also much different. The C.O.H.T. had been shut down, and nobody seemed to care about how strong people were in fights anymore. And from then on, the Smashers all continued to make stronger bonds with one another. For strong bonds, bring strength.

The End

...

**Yay! After months of writing, the story is finally done! And WOW! I didn't expect this to be so popular! ^_^ **

**Anyway, I'd to thank EVERYONE who read this, commented, or supported me in any way! It was thanks to you readers that I had the determination to finish this story! **

**Zelda: Wait it's over? I'M FREEEEEEEEE!**

**Me: Hold on! Where are you going?**

**Zelda: Well the story's over so...**

**Me: Aw come on Zelda, you know that I love-**

**Zelda: Don't say it.**

**Me: I love...**

**Zelda: Don't say it!**

**Me: I LOVE SEQUELS!**

**Zelda: She said it. -_-**

**Yes readers! I will be making a sequel to this! I'm not sure when, but I'll let you know! So stayed tuned! And thanks for everything!**

**I'm grovyrosegirl, and this has been Zelda's Strength!**

**Bye!**


End file.
